


[Podfic]  Lamp post

by argentumlupine



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:50:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>She feels a pang every time she passes a lamp post.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by Thistlerose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Lamp post

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lamp post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227943) by [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/pseuds/Thistlerose). 



> Thanks to Thistlerose for permission. :)
> 
> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV. [[link to anthology master post](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html)]

cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bNarnia%5d%20Lamp%20post.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:02:24



## Direct download link

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252014021969.zip) | **Size:** 2 MB



## Alternate download link

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IV/%5bNarnia%5d%20Lamp%20post.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
